Dawn of Gods Policy
This page articulates what is appropriate and what is not appropriate for this wiki. Not having read these policies is not an excuse. 'General' You need to be at least 13 years old to have an account on Wikia as per the Wikia Terms of Use for all wiki users. 'Recommended Behaviour:' #Invite friends to help! #Make sure you sign your name on any talk page (either manually or with ~~~~). #Always edit in good faith. #Please report anyone who violates any of these policies. 'Inappropriate Behaviour:' Interaction With Other Users #Do not ask for, or give out, personal information (address, password, etc.). Repeatedly requesting this information from someone else is considered harassment and will result in a ban. #Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one's race, gender, nationality, religion, and/or orientation) will result in at the very least a permanent ban, and may be reported to Wikia Staff. #Editing or deleting other users' pages is forbidden, except to correct minor spelling, grammatical and/or punctuation errors. Trolling is strictly prohibited. #Do not insult or belittle other users. #Do not refer to a user by anything other than their username (unless it is a nickname that they like, or their real name they agree). Page Editing #Do not participate in a strategy war (or any other edit war, for that matter). If you don't like a particular troop or building strategy, it's best to stay off that page (unless you are reverting vandalism, or correcting grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.). If you and the other user cannot agree on a particular strategy, consult an Administrator to arbitrate. Removing content based on your dislike of a particular strategy is considered vandalism. #Categories are meant to sort the articles by their main topic. Adding more categories than necessary to define an article is considered spam. #Warning Templates are only to be used by Administrators. Unrightful use will result in a week-long ban. #Inserting content that is not relevant to the page you are editing is considered vandalism and is prohibited. #Do not add unneeded categories. At the moment the administration feels that the current categories are sufficient, so it is highly probable that any added categories will be considered unneeded. If you feel differently, ask an Administrator before adding it. #Adding duplicate pages is considered spam. It is very likely that there is already a page covering your topic, so before you add a page, search for the existing page and add your content there (if it isn't there already). #Do not remove templates from pages. #It is highly discouraged to rename pages. Do not rename a page unless you are sure the page's name is wrong (typographical error, etc.). If you do anyway, you will get a warning and/or a block for 1 week or more. Blogs, Forums and Comments #Spamming (advertising for one's business, website, etc.) is prohibited by the Wikia Terms of Use. #Article comments and blogs are for constructive dialogue, not back-and-forth bickering. #Inserting sexually explicit content or pictures will result in a ban anywhere from 6 months up to a permanent ban. #Do not use excessive capital letters in comments. 'Personal Pages and Public Profiles:' #Personal pages (pages in the User: namespace) are permitted on this wiki, and you are welcome to customize them as you wish (subject to the policy on Page Editing above). However, you are not allowed to copy someone else's personal page, or even substantial parts of someone else's personal page, without giving the original author credit visibly on the copied page. It is strongly recommended that you ask permission first before using or copying someone else's personal pages. If someone refuses to give you permission and you still wish to use it, contact a Staff Member to help resolve the matter. #If your page or section has a very similar look and feel to someone else's page or section, but has been substantially created by you (the majority of the code is yours), you should also give credit to the original author where you got the idea (see the 'Proper Citation' section below). #The standard for code plagiarism will be derived from http://www.upenn.edu/academicintegrity/ai_computercode.html, and interpreted by the Staff Members of this wiki. #If these policies are not followed, the offending page(s) will be removed. Repeated offenses will result in a block. #Any attribution (or no attribution at all) is sufficient if the original author agrees in writing. Message wall and/or forum posts are sufficient for this purpose. #If you wish to borrow ideas or copy work from an inactive user, contact a Staff Member. Proper Citation #If you copying someone's personal page (or parts thereof) and then modifying it for your own use, the proper citation includes the following elements: Copied and modified from Page by Author #If you are recreating a user page from scratch with a very similar look (even though your page is not actually copied), the proper citation includes the following elements: Inspired by Page by Author ''-Taken from Clash of Clans Wiki'' Category:Policy